


In your head... You're fighting...

by Carry692



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champion Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Justice For Kuron, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro is sarcastic, Suicidal Thoughts, Teambonding, Torture, mindcontrol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry692/pseuds/Carry692
Summary: Set after season 7 ending. Completely ignoring everything that happened in season 8!!Shiro is taken hostage by haggar and the paladins must work together to get him back. Question is, will they be in time to prevent the worst or will they lose the Shiro they know for good...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle with me. I'm not a native speaker so expect typos and bad grammar. If you find any you can keep them. But no, seriously if you find mistakes let me know, so I can improve.  
> I'll be totally thrilled if you drop a comment. Expect to be loved by me for all eternity if you do :) :)  
> Have fun reading.

**Prolog**

Confusion.

That’s the first emotion, Shiro had when he came to most of his senses. To be fair, he had every right to be. He couldn’t remember where he was, how he got there, or anything for that matter.

Pain.

That was the second thing Shiro could feel… Excruciating, horrible pain in his left side. He tried to check, but found he couldn’t move. Something hold his, well, everything in place. Shiro started to panic. That reminded him way to much of his time as in Zarkons prison. Oh, he did remember something. Sadly he couldn’t be happy about that. His situation was a little to dire for that. Oh, there was the pain again. Shiro took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Worked partly, but that was good enough.

He took in his surroundings to evaluate his situation. He couldn’t even move his head properly. From what he could see, he was in some sort of laboratory. There were a lot of strange machines and beeping noises. He looked closer. Oh no… all of that didn’t just feel familiar, it looked familiar as well. This was a Galra laboratory and he was strapped to exactly one of the tables on which they took his arm. Shiro was about to panic again, when he heard a door slide open. He wasn’t sure if company was what he wanted right now. And he was proven right, when a Galra druid came into his line of vision. “Welcome back, Champion."

**Chapter** **1**

4 years ago

„Have you ever wondered how he got it?“

„… What?“

„The scar. On his nose. Ever wondered how he got it?“

Keith sighed. They were on the training deck. Allura had decided that they could all need a good old workout. One on one. So while Hunk tried to get an opening on Shiro, which honestly was as likely as Pidge giving up on tec and living on a farm for the rest of her life, Lance had been annoying Keith with mostly absolutely pointless questions. But the last one got him thinking. He had had some theories about Shiros scar. Obviously it must have happened while he was a Galra prisoner. And from what little Shiro had been sharing about his time as a gladiator, Keith figured it had to have happened during that time. But of course, Shiro being the secretive Space Dad that he is, didn’t tell them anything more. A soft punch to his left arm brought Keith back from his thoughts. He didn’t appreciated it, but let it slip.

“So?”, Lance asked in anticipation. He had a weird sparkle in his eyes, the kind he had when he thought to be one to something. But Keith couldn’t blame him. That scar was one of Shiros greatest mysteries. Of course a one tracked mind like Lance would lash on to it. At least that’s what Keith thought. Keith sighed again and rolled his eyes before answering.

“I think, we should mind our own business… “

"Oh come on, Keith.”

“No, I’m not coming on, Lance.” They already clashed foreheads, when Coran cut in, twitching his mustache. He put hands between them and pushed them apart.

“Now what is the problem here again, young paladins?”

“Lance is being an idiot again.”

“Don’t call me an idiot, you Quiznak!”

“I still don’t think, you are using that word correctly!”

They were at each other’s throat, before anyone could or wanted to do anything. If there is one thing everyone in the castle of lions learned over time, it’s that sometimes you gotta let the boys play. But the question remained in the back of Keith’s head after that for quite a while.

Present

The paladins had been through a lot. From being thrown into a war with an anger management issued alien race, to being stuck in a magical energy field that kind of froze them for three years, over saving earth from said alien race. Yeah… a lot alright… So asking for a little break wouldn’t be to much right? But apparently the universe disagreed, when it decided to drop an Althean in a gigantic mecha on earth to battle. So there was the next pack of mystery’s to uncover.

Luckily that wasn’t Keith’s problem. He let the science geeks handle that, so like Pidge and her family. So he decided to have a look for Shiro. They didn’t have much time to talk lately and quiznack, there was a lot to talk about. Keith strolled through the base of the galaxy garason, that was still quite much in repairs, as to expect, when a hole Galra fleet attacks. He arrived at the door of Shiros quarters. After Admiral Sanda had died in the fight, Shiro, as the captain of the Atlas, kind of inherited the rank. Keith knocked but didn’t get an answer. He tried again to no avail. “Shiro? Are you there?”

“No, he is not.”

Keith turned around. Lance was casually walking to him through the corridor.

“…Then where is he?”, Keith asked.

“Oh, I saw him with some high ranks on their way to the alien mecha. He looked tiered but hey, Mr. Admiral-and-kind-of-leader-of-humanity apparently can’t have a rest.”

Keith furrowed his brows. He did not like that. He nodded to Lance in gratitude and made his way to the dig site. He needed to save Shiro from his duties and those vultures from the garrison. The man would work himself to the grave one day and Keith was the one thing going to prevent that.

Suddenly the alarm went off. A panicked voice came over the comms.

“Attention all personal: the base is under complete lock down. The admiral was abducted by the enemy. Paladins of Voltron, report to the command center of the Atlas.”

“Oh no. Shiro.”, Keith whispered. Lance was suddenly next to Keith. He cracked a sarcastic smile. “It’s gonna be one of those Quintant, huh?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Planned to release this a bit later, but figured some people might want to read more of Shiro before deciding what to do with this story.  
> So here is already the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Shiro had a headache. This was nothing new, he had had a lot of headaches over the years. And being a prisoner and apparently laboratory rat, didn’t make that any better. But since he was in this new body and since he had merged consciousness with his clone, it had gotten worse. They came a lot more frequently than he would have liked it.  
Today was definitely one of the days, where he couldn’t be bothered with a headache. But as per quiznacking usual the headache didn’t care. So he had to deal with it…

“Admiral Shirogane?”

“Uhm, yeah?”, said Shiro, still not used to the new title. It was just weird. He turned to his right to focus his attention back to Veronica. She held several tablets and documents in her arms, that apparently all needed his attention. Was that even possible?

“We still need to go over the details about the exact procedure to get the Altean out of the mecha.”

Shiro rubbed his tempels and said: “I know. But isn’t this a job for the Holtens? I mean they have been all sparkly eyes over that mecha from the beginning. Shouldn’t you coordinate that with them?”

“Maybe. But as acting general you need to oversee all operations and projects within the garrison. Even those you don’t fully understand or care about.”, said Veronica and pushed up her glasses. Shiro flinched. He didn’t know that it had been so obvious. He couldn’t let that slide. So he put on a serious, commander like face and stormed in the direction of the mecha dig site. Veronica, caught a little by surprise with that sudden change of mood, hurried after him.  
Arriving at the scene, Commander Sam Holt greeted them with a very confused look on his face.

“Shiro? What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see, how your work is coming along.”  
“Seriously? But… I thought you wouldn’t be interested since,… well… it’s a little bit over your head.”  
Shiro raised an eyebrow.  
“Not that that’s something bad. I think it’s over most heads here in the garrison. So don’t feel bad.”, Sam added quickly.  
Shiro sighed. “So… Any progress?”  
“Not really. We have concluded, that the Altean herself is the power source for the mecha. But we don’t know how to get her out of there safely.”  
“That is indeed not good. Could I please have a look at it?”  
Sam looked confused again, an expression Shiro wasn’t used seeing on his former commander. But said man nodded and showed them to the mecha. It had been impressive from the distance, but up close it was amazing. Amazingly terrifying, but still amazing non the less. Shiro studied the Altean behind the glass wall. She looked like she was sleeping.  
“Is there any way we could check her vitals?”, Shiro asked without looking up.  
“Unfortunately no. Whatever that ‘glass’ is made of, our sensors can’t go through to get any information on her condition.”, Sam said with a sad frown. He checked something on his tablet and let out a loud of surprise.  
“Excuse me, Shiro. Apparently there has been new development with another project I’m working on. I’ll see you later… And please, don’t touch anything.”, he said and hurried away.  
Shiro continued to observe the Altean. Something about that capsule she was in, looked wrong. There was a little shimmer of purple and if Shiros eyes didn’t deceive him, it got more intense with every tick he looked at it. It was very irritating and sent shivers down Shiros spine. The color almost reminded him of his old Glara arm, when it was lit up and ready to dismantle some- oh no… 

“LOOK OUT!!”, he managed to scream, before the light intensified and sent a deafening explosion through the hall.

Shiro came quicker to his senses than he thought and coughed. That was a mistake, because it sent a hellish pain through his left side, right under his ribs. He turned his head to have a look, but before he could focus his eyes, a hand grabbed him at the throat and lifted him up with ease. The pressure on his airways was completely blocked which made it impossible to breath, which wasn’t the best thing after experiencing an explosion up close. Shiro cracked his eyes open to see what the quiznack was going on. The vision of his right eye was kind of blurry, what most likely came from blood dripping down his face. So probably a nice cut on the forehead as well. Great, that would help with the headache.

The Altean was standing in the middle of all the rubble and hold Shiro up the ground with one arm. Her eyes had a purple shimmer in them and she had her look fixed on Shiro, whom stared to struggle because of lack of oxygen. Shiro brought his right arm up and punched her in the face. She didn’t even flinch. Something was very wrong here. Or she was on steroids. Either was bad. She squeezed his throat tighter, if that was even possible, and Shiros eyes widened in panic. His vision started to blacken and he was sure to lose consciousness in the next ticks, when something got the Altean out of her balance and she dropped him. Shiro coughed, sucking in most needed oxygen.

Veronica was standing behind the Altean, a gun in her hand and a determined look in her eyes. She took a step closer and said: “Step away from the admiral!”  
The Altean titled her head, turned around and lifted her hand, that was lighting up with purple light. Shiro saw it, grabbed her from behind and pulled her around. The beam from her arm shot right through the ceiling and let part of it collapse to the ground. The Altean grabbed Shiro by the throat again and pulled him closer.

“You are coming with me.”

And with those words, she threw Shiro in a mini wormhole. When the quiznack did that appear?! But Shiro didn’t have time to think about that more, before the purple light swallowed him and his vision went black.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is already chapter 3. I know it's taking a bit, but I promise you we'll soon get to the gore, whump and angst you are all here for :) :)

**Chapter 3**

Keith ran so fast, that the automatic door had barely enough time to register him. It opened a gap and Keith slid through. The room was noisy and busy and if it would have been anyone else but Shiro who got abducted, he would have turned on the spot and left. But because it was Shiro, Keith stormed to Sam Holt, who was standing at the command spot, Shiros spot… Sam saw him and lifted his arms in surrender.  
“Keith…”  
“What happened?”  
“We are still trying to figure that out. We know there has been an explosion whose cause was most likely something in the cockpit of the enemy mecha. According to Veronica, the Altean woman got out of the cockpit and attacked Shiro. Veronica managed to shot here, but the Altean still managed to throw Shiro into some kind of portal.”  
Keith couldn’t even comprehend what he just heard. How in the quiznack could that happen? And why? Shiro was the most important person on this planet right now. How could a supposedly comatose Altean hurt and abduct Shiro so easily?  
Lance, who had entered with rest of the paladins without Keith noticing, put a hand Keith’s shoulder. He gave him a reassuring look. Keith would never admit it, but it helped him to calm down. Keith took a deep breath and focused his attention back to Sam.  
“Do we have any way of tracking Shiro?”  
“Unfortunately, no. We tried to find him trough the tracker in his arm, but wherever he is, it’s not sending any signals.”  
Hunk raised an eyebrow.  
“You put a tracker in Shiros right arm?”  
“Of course. How often did he just disappear, got lost or was held captive? We thought it would be a good safety measure. I mean the man is our leader now.”  
“Hm… fair point I guess.”  
Keith growled in frustration. “And the Altean? Any way to track her?”  
With those words Sam’s eyes lit up.  
“That is a totally different story. The Altean is still here.”  
“…What?”  
“Yeah. She collapsed right after the portal closed behind Shiro. As far as we can tell, she is still alive but unconscious. We are currently trying to wake her up.”  
“Where is she?”, snapped Keith. He sounded like an angry lion, who was about to rip it’s pray in half.  
“In the infirmary, but-“.  
Sam was cut of as Keith stormed out of the room and headed right for the infirmary. The other paladins hurried after him, but non of them was able to catch up. Keith just saw red. Shiro had been taken again and who knows what kind of torture he had to go through at the very moment. His only lead was this altean woman. He would get the answers he needed to find Shiro, no matter what he had to do to get them.  
Keith entered the infirmary. The Altean was placed on a small bed, wires, cables and monitors attached to her, all beeping in different rhythms. She had her eyes closed and it looked like she was sleeping.  
Keith was about to go and grab her by the throat. He wanted to shake her, make her tell him where Shiro was. At the same he just wanted to rip her apart for taking Shiro from him. But before he could do any of that, Lance grabbed his shoulder from behind.  
“How about you let us handle this one, buddy… I think you’re a little bit to much in a killing mood right now.”  
“What do you mean?”, snapped Keith.  
“What I mean? That you look like the nicest and most calmed person on the planet. What the quiznack do you think I mean?! Right now you have an expression on your face like you’re gonna kill the next best thing that has the bad luck to stumble in your way. And right now, this Altean is the only lead we got to find Shiro. So we need to be careful and kind of sensitive ok?!”  
Keith knew Lance was right, but it didn’t change his mood in the least. He still kind of had the drive to stab someone. But he also knew it wouldn’t help. So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, Coran was a little bit to close for his or anyone else’s comfort. Keith backed away. Wait… When did Coran join them? Keith swore, sometimes the man was the most annoying and loud being in the entire universe and on other times you couldn’t even tell he was there.  
“You know, Nr. 2, Lance is right. You should stay away from her. Better for the both of you.”, said Coran and twitched his mustache. “Besides, she is comatose. How do you want to get information out of her?”   
Before Keith could answer that question, Pidge well… pitched in.  
“Actually, I think I have an idea for that. Do you guys remember when we extracted Sendaks memory’s way back? Why don’t we use that on the Altean as well?”  
“But the machine was destroyed along with the castle of lions.”, objected Hunk with a sad undertone.  
“True, but my dad and I were able to still use Sendaks memories to get information. And based on all the data and my observing’s during our time on the castle, we managed to built a new prototype. Untested, but still there is a prototype. We could use that.”  
“Is it save?”, Alura asked sceptic. Pidge started to fumble with her glasses in discomfort.  
“Well, like I said it an untested prototype. So I don’t know…”  
“It doesn’t matter. It’s the only option we have. Or does anyone have any better ideas?” barked Keith in impatiens. All he got were headshakes and desperate looks, that told him that he was right.  
“Pidge, get the machine. It’s time to find out where this Altean sent Shiro.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the first appetizer for that Shiro whump you are all (hopefully) here for.  
> Right now the chapters are coming quite quick, cause I've got a creative run, but I fear it might take me longer for the next chapters... Sorry for that.  
> Anyway... Have fun.

**Chapter** **4**

Shiro started to struggle, but found that the restrains were quite tight. The druid chuckled and leaned in closer to Shiro, which caused even more discomfort, which shouldn’t be possible. They must have striped him of his garrison uniform at some point, because he was wearing the Galra prison uniform again. Not a nice thought in his head… 

“Your efforts are in fain. We made sure, that you don’t have a chance to escape. I mean we have quite the program ahead of us. We wouldn’t want you to leave early now, would we? After all, Haggar allowed us to… play with you a little before she wants to start her experiments. And believe me… we will play.”

  
With that not very subtle threat, the druid brought a control stick into Shiros line of vision. Shiros eyes widened in panic. He didn’t remember much from his time as a prisoner, but he most certainly remembered the pain these sticks could inflict. He started to struggle again, but was not only stopped by the restrains but also the immense pain in his left side. He hissed in agony and clenched his teeth. The druid went to Shiros side and examined the wound.

“Well, it looks like you suffered an injury while our little altean pet got you. It seems to be… painful.”, he said with a sadistic undertone and touched the wound slightly with the activated control stick.

  
When all this had begun, Shiro had sworn to himself , he would make it as hard for the Galra as possible… May it be the fight itself or the effort to get something out of him. He knew, that the druid wanted to hear him scream and Shiro didn’t want to give him that pleasure. But right at this moment he couldn’t help it. He screamed out of the tip of his lungs in pure pain. After, what felt like an eternity, the druid removed the stick and left Shiro completely breathless and that was only a slight touch. Sure, his wound probably increased the effect of the stick but still… Shiro wasn’t sure how much of this he could handle. Of course he would make it as hard for the Galra as he could to give them what they wanted. Problem was, he didn’t know what they wanted. Information? Recourses? Was he the bait for the others?   
While thinking about this, Shiros breath had returned to him and the druid had made it’s way around him. Seems like he had examined him for more injuries to exploit. As far as Shiro could tell, there were non except the headache that was bugging him since this morning.  
The druid didn’t seem to care and jagged the control stick into Shiros right side. He screamed again. This was extremely unpleasant but surprisingly, not as bad as the left side. Still painful, though. Shiro panted hard when the druid was done. He nodded in approval and put the stick away. 

“That was a good appetizer. Thank you, champion. Shall we proceed with the main course?”

The sarcastic undertone didn’t pass Shiro, but his own sarcastic answer got stuck in his throat, when he saw what the druid hold in it’s hand. It was a very wicked looking knife and the purple light it gave of, sent shivers down Shiros spine. Something told him, this was not going to be pleasant… As to prove his point, the druid made a long cut all the way down in Shiros left arm. It was painful, but Shiro didn’t utter a sound while he clenched his fists and bit on his lip. The druid didn’t seem to be satisfied with this, as he continued to first cut Shiros left leg and then the right one. Shiro started to groan. So many cuts in such a short amount of time… It got harder and harder not to utter a sound. The Galra seemed to get that, because he gave Shiro less and less time to recover, as he continued to make small cuts all over his upper body. Shiro gave a short, pained whimper and suddenly the druid stopped. He looked over his bloody work and nodded in satisfaction.

“Alright, champion. I think I’ll leave you for today. That was a nice warm up.”

  
It turned around and started to walk to the door, but then stopped and turned around.

  
“Oh, almost forgot. I wanted to leave you a good night present.”, and with those words jabbed the knife into Shiros left shoulder. Shiro screamed in agony and the druid chuckled.

  
“Sleep well, Champion.” He said and finally left the room, for good this time.

  
Shiro panted hard and short, while he tried to overcome the pain. It creeped through his body and made it really hard to regulate his breath. The fact, that the knife was sticking out of his shoulder didn’t make that better. Why would the druid leave him a weapon? If Shiro would get the chance to somehow get loose, he would have an advantage with it. Shiro paused in his thoughts. The cuts were only shallow, just deep enough to cause a bleeding. They should have stopped bleeding by now and yet they continued. Ah, that’s how it was. This purple light. It was most likely some kind of quintessens energy and somehow prevented his injuries from healing. Haggar wanted Shiro alive, so the druid must have left the knife in his shoulder to avoid him from bleeding out to quickly. Unfortunately it also meant, that the pain would not stop anytime soon either.  
Shiro sighed in discomfort as another wave of pain stroke though his body. His vision started to blacken.  
 _‘Please, paladins… If it’s not a trap for you… Come and find me soon. If it is... Then stay the quiznack away...'_  
With this last thought, Shiro embraced the most welcome release of unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... That chapter turned out way longer that anticipated... But I didn't want to cut it to much in the middle.... Besides, I was totally into it this time.  
> Hope you are enjoying the ride so far. It'll only get worse from here on.  
> Anyways, have fun with chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

Keith was anxious. He was standing behind a glass wall, together with Lance, Hunk and Allura, watching Pidge and her father working on the machine, that would hopefully give them the information they needed to get Shiro back.  
The Altean was still strapped to a table and still ‘out of order’, as Lance dubbed it. She was connected to the machine with quite a lot of wires and sensors, attached to her head.  
Keith had only understood half of what Pidge had tried to explain them, about how the machine works and to be fair, he hadn’t really cared much. All he was interested in, was the information that would lead him to Shiro. How he would get it, he didn’t care. Keith gritted his teeth and continued to stare at Pidge and Sam doing their work.  
Pidge shivered. She could feel Keith’s maniac-like stare in her back.  
“Dad.”  
“Yes…?”, Sam answered, without looking up from his work.  
“I think we should speed this up.”  
“Why?”   
“Why? Because out there, behind a thin glass wall, waits an half human, half Galra male with a serious anger management issue, two swords and, right now, quite the blood thirst. And unless we don’t want to be the first he let’s his anger out, we should really speed things up.”  
Sam looked up, glanced over his shoulder to Keith and swallowed.  
“Yeah… you might have a point there…”  
Pidge turned to face the glass wall.  
“Ok, everyone. We just decided to leave the safety measures aside and give it a shot right away.”  
“Do it.”, Keith grunted. He didn’t care for the health of this Altean. She took Shiro away from him. She didn’t deserve any safety.  
“Wait!”. Allura was standing there, a look of determination and concern on her face. Keith knew she would intervene. Mrs. Pacifist-diplomacy-first-peace-and-love-for-all... He didn’t have time for this. Every second they wasted here, Shiro was more in the hands of the enemy.  
“Allura, we don’t have time for this. We need to find Shiro!”  
“I understand that. But this Altean… For all we know, she might just be controlled. Therefore she is not responsible for her actions, such as abducting Shiro. She deserves the same treatment as anyone else.”  
“Every minute we waste on her safety, we lose in finding Shiro. We can care about her health later.”  
“No! This is a matter of morality. I’m sure, Shiro wouldn’t want us to risk someone else’s safety.”  
That did it. Something snapped in Keith.  
“Since when do you know, what Shiro would want?! All you did, most of the time, was argue with him about his decisions, which would have been the right ones in the first place. I’m the leader of Voltron and I say we start the machine now!! If you have a problem with that, then you can leave.”  
Allura looked at him, totally shocked and so did the others. Keith could be very emotional, when it came to Shiro, but an outburst like this was new.  
Lance was the first to get a grip on himself. He stepped between Allura and Keith.   
“That’s enough!! Keith. We all want to get Shiro back. But Allura is right. We can’t just endanger other peoples life’s to do so. We will get him back!! It’ll just take a tick longer.”  
They just didn’t get it. Shiro could be in pain, he could be suffering, who knows what they did to him. And yet, they where standing here, arguing about something, that, in Keith’s opinion, wasn’t even worth arguing over. He clenched his fists and had to fight the urge to just punch Lance in the face. Luckily Sam intervened right in that moment by knocking against the glass. The paladins looked at him, Keith still with that murderous expression on his face.  
“Ehm… Excuse me. If you are done, bickering about your moral code, I might have the answer to your little quarrel. We don’t need to endanger the Altean. While you discussed the best course of action, I managed to at least extract a few things without actually hurting her.”  
Everyone, Pidge included, stared at him. Hunk was the first to finally speak.  
“OK w-w-w-wait. How? I didn’t even see you do anything. I didn’t see anything. That was like totally unspectacular. Why did we make such a fuss about safety then?”  
Sam shrugged. “Science is not always flashes, pretty lights and loud noises. As for the safety, it would be a problem if we would go to deep into her oldest memories. But the latest thought are alright and totally safe. And apparently those memories are all we need.”  
He pointed on a screen behind him. Coordinates and a flickering image of a planet appeared.  
“I know this planet.”, said Allura. “That is Jiguco. An awful planet. Are you certain, Shiro is there?”  
Sam shrugged. “It’s what I got out of her latest memories. I think it’s worth investigating while I try to get more information. Better then you guys tearing each other apart, don’t you think.”  
Keith didn’t really listen anymore.  
“Allura. Do you know, how to get to this planet?”  
“Since we unlocked Voltron’s ability to travel at light speed, as you earthlings call it, we should be able to reach Jiguco within a quintant. But we need to prepare first. The environment there is extremely harsh and our paladin armor won’t be enough to keep us safe.”  
“Alright. Then let’s do this. Every tick counts. Allura, do you need help to get what we need?”  
“Yes, Hunk, I’ll need you to get it all together. And… we might need medical supplies. We don’t know what state Shiro will be in…”  
Keith nodded in grim agreement.

Sam knocked against the glass again.   
“Ehm… Paladins. Something is happening here.”  
They focused their attention into the operation room, just in time to see the big screen in there light up with a purple light. Haggar appeared. For just a moment she had a look of surprise on her face, but it faded quickly into her usual creepy stare.  
“I see, you managed to get my pet. How are you accessing her thoughts.”  
Keith came running into the room.  
“Where is Shiro? Spill it!!”  
Haggar raised an eyebrow, which made her look even more creepy.  
“If you are referring to the champion, then the answer is, he is here. But you won’t get him back. At least not until I’m finished.”  
“You are going to release him right now or you’ll regret it.”, Keith shouted in anger.  
Haggar chuckled and said: “Very well, red paladin. I challenge you to come and get him. Let’s see, if you’ll be in time. Let me show you, what state the champion is in right now.”  
With those words, a purple light surrounded her and suddenly she was standing in some kind of laboratory. She shifted the point of view…   
Allura gasped and Lance swore loudly and colorful in Spanish. Shiro was hanging at a wall, arms chained to the sides. His head rested on his chest. His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. He didn’t seem to be conscious. Keith couldn’t bare that sight. The cuts looked painful and who knows, how long Shiro has been hanging like this. Keith stepped forward, an enraged look on his face. However, before he could say something a druid approached Shiro, grabbed the hair at his scalp and jerked his head up. Shiro cracked his gray eyes open and glared at the druid. It took a control stick, activated it and jammed it into Shiros left side. Shiro shut his eyes and screamed in agony. His body jerked violently and blood started to flow from the cuts across his body. After a few ticks of this horrible sight, the druid let go of Shiro and he sagged into his chains, his head falling back on his chest, breathing in short intervals.  
If Keith could, he would have jumped right through the screen and had already ripped of that druids head. But all he could do was watch. It was unbearable.  
Haggar came into few again standing right next to Shiro. He lifted his head weakly and looked at her. She examined him and turned to one of the druids.  
“He is almost ready. Continue. As for you paladins.”. She shifted to the Keith and the others.  
“Try to get him in time.”  
The word ‘paladins’ must have triggered something in Shiro, because his head suddenly jerked up and he looked directly at the paladins.  
“Guys!! Don’t come to get me!! Stay where you are, I’m not worth-“  
He was cut of by a punch to the stomach from the druid. He curled and coughed painfully.  
Keith screamed. He couldn’t handle it. Shiro suffered and he couldn’t help him.   
“Come and get him.”  
With those words and a last picture of Shiro gasping for air, the screen went dead. Keith clenched his fists and turned to the shocked paladins.  
“Get to your lions.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter 6 already. Can't belive how fast this is going. But we're far from done, folks. There is way more in store for you guys ;) ;)  
> Enjoy

**Chapter 6**

Shiro hated the cold. He remembered, that in winter, when snow covered the whole house and all the kids were out to play, he cuddled into at least three blankets right next to the heater and had his mom make a hot chocolate for him. Who wanted to play in frozen water anyway. It always took him hours to get his frozen limbs back to normal temperature. Cold was really not Shiros favorite state of temperature. All the more annoying, that he woke up freezing. He cracked his eyes open and narrowed his brows. He was hanging against a wall. Huh… When did they move him? He must’ve been really out for good, if he hadn’t noticed that. The last thing he remembered was bleeding out on that table. That reminded him… Shiro looked down at himself. He was still in the prison get up. The cuts where still there and still hurt when he moved his sore limbs, but they had stopped bleeding. At least one problem he didn’t have to worry about anymore.  
Shiro looked around. He was in the same laboratory, but chained to one of the walls. His feet hang in midair, which his left arm and shoulder didn’t appreciate. The right one didn’t care much. It was fixed to the wall, but as long as the rest of Shiros body was bound, it didn’t do him any good, that it wasn’t connected to his shoulder. He tried to move, to no avail. The bounds where tight and kept him at place.   
The noise of the opening door got his attention. The druids were back and Shiro tensed up. Right behind them was Haggar, Zarkons witch. She strode almost casually to him and looked up.

“So, Champion. Did you enjoy my hospitality so far?”  
Shiro snorted and put as much anger in his expression as he could. Haggar didn’t seem to care, just turned around and started walking back to the door.  
“Wait!”, Shiro called out. “What do you want from me? You haven’t asked me a single question. Just tortured me.”  
The witch turned around and looked at him with her cold, glowing eyes. “What I want from you, the current you can not give me. So I’ll have to wait more.”

With those words, she turned around and walked out of the room. The druids approached Shiro. They didn’t have any kind of weapons or other torture equipment with them, as far as he could see. But that didn’t mean, they wouldn’t be able to hurt him. As to prove his point, one of the druids punched Shiro in the stomach. He curled over as much as his restrains allowed it and gasped. But the other druid didn’t give him time to recover and smacked him with full force across the left side of his face. Shiro could feel blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. That hurt. Shiro was used to pain since his year as a gladiator, but it seemed like he had gotten softer.  
The druids continued their work. Shiro had always thought they were the space equivalent of nerds, intelligent but weak in terms of body strength. As the assault from his tormentors continued, he came to the realization, that he was wrong… They were not weak at all.   
After, what felt to Shiro like a very painful eternity, the druids stepped back. Shiro was just hanging limb in the chains and clinged on to consciousness. On the edge of his darkening mind, he noticed, that Haggar was apparently back. He could hear her voice, but wasn’t able to make out what she was saying.

Then, without a warning, one of the druids grabbed his hair, jerked his head up and jammed a activated control stick into Shiros midsection. He screamed in agony. Why the quiznack did it get more painful every time? At some point his body should just become numb to this or any other kind of pain. Evolution really missed a vital feature in human physiology there…  
After a few ticks it was over and Shiro tried to catch his breath. The cuts had reopened, because of his muscles tensing up through the pain. Blood flooded over his bruised body, drenching his clothes in a darker color. Shiro was one step away from falling into unconsciousness, when he heard Haggar say the word ‘paladins’. Wait. Was she talking to them. Oh, quiznack, no!! Now Shiro knew, what the witch wanted from him. He was the bait. Keith and the others would surely come to save him and then Haggar would have Voltron, earth’s mightiest defense and with him here, Sam and the others can’t transform the Atlas either. Shiro used the adrenaline in his body, pushed his head up and jelled with all his might: “Guys!! Don’t come to get me!! Stay where you are, I’m not worth-“

He couldn’t finish his warning due to a fist to the stomach. He anticipated that, didn’t make it less painful though. While Shiro tried to catch his breath under the coughing, Haggar finished the communication. She turned to face Shiro.  
“Your efforts are in vain. They will come for you. And that’s what I am counting on.”  
Shiro lifted his head. “You will never get Voltron.”  
Haggar chuckled. “Oh my dear Champion. I don’t care about Voltron. It won’t make a difference, whether your weak race has it or not.”  
Shiro furred his brows in confusion. If she didn’t want Voltron, then what was the purpose of all this here? It didn’t make any sense.  
Haggar turned around and made her way to the exit, while the druids approached Shiro, most likely to continue their sick little torture procedure. Shiro needed more information and really wasn’t keen on more pain.

“Wait!! If you don’t want Voltron or any information, then what do you want?”  
“You don’t have to know. Soon you’ll be gone anyway.”, Haggar answered without turning around. Shiro didn’t understand that either and it frustrated him to his core. Not knowing the enemy or their plans, meant he couldn’t fight them properly.  
The witch left the room and one of the druids gave him a hard fist to the right cheek again. Shiro clenched his teeth, lifted his head and spat blood in front of the druids feet. “That the best you can do?”   
Shiro knew, provoking the enemy wasn’t smart. He also knew, that it meant more pain. But everything was better, than just letting them have their way. So he would make it as hard as possible for them. While they went on plastering him with their fists, Shiro drifted back into the deep darkness of his mind and embraced unconsciousness once more.

But Shiro wasn’t alone in his head. He could hear a voice. It called out to him, said his Name over and over again.  
“Hello?”  
Shiro tried to identify the location of the voice, but it seemed to come from everywhere at once. And it almost sounded like his own. Hearing voices… That was the second sign of going crazy. Right after talking to yourself. Which he technically just did...   
“Great… I’m loosing my mind. Way to go, Takashi…”  
“No, you are not.”  
Shiro jumped at least three feet high. He swirled around, just to look at… himself? 

“Hello Shiro. Nice, finally talking to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhh... I think I'll go to fanfic hell for that cliffhanger... But I'm sure you all already know who the newcomer is ;) ;)  
> Until next time. Hope I'm done with the next chapter soon. Gotta learn for some test in my studys though... But I'll try finish it soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... Sorry it took so long for this one. Had some crazy stuff going on.  
> Anyways, this chapter is a little bit slower and relaxer before we get into the.... Exquisite stuff.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway :) :)

**Chapter 7**

“I think Keith is tense.”  
“Oh, you think, Hunk? What tipped you off? The yelling, the killing mood, his face or the fact, that he was about to cut you to pieces, when you said you need to pee, before we leave?”  
“I don’t know. All of it? Yeah, I think all of it.”

Pidge sighed. “You two do realize, that we can all hear you, including Keith…”  
She could almost hear Lance’s frown when he answered: “What? No. I secured the communication. The button is right here, next to the one for the air-condition.”  
“That’s the one for the lights in your cargo bay…”  
Lance checked on his monitors and blushed. “Oh, yeah.”  
“Everyone, just shut up and focus!!”, Keith snapped.

The paladins were silent within a quarter tick. But Hunk was not wrong. Keith was tense. Extremely tense.  
They had left earth as soon as they could, but not fast enough for Keith’s liking. Haggar had clearly placed a trap for them. Shiro was the bait and they were about to bite right into it. Or him. And because Shiro was the bait, they wouldn’t kill him, before Keith could get to him. It was the fact, that they would keep him somehow alive, that frightened Keith the most. Torture was a horrible thing and it was not the first time, Shiro had to go through it. Images of a beaten up and bloody Admiral Shirogane flashed into Keith’s mind again and he shook his head. He needed to focus. These kind of thoughts didn’t help.

“Allura, how long until we reach planet Jigoku?”  
Allura checked her monitors. “If we can keep this speed up, we should be arriving in approximately eight vargas.”  
That was way to slow. Keith gripped his controls tightly. If only they still had the ability to wormhole. But that luxury was lost, since they had to sacrifice the castle of lions and the scientists back on earth weren’t able to engineer a new teludav jet.

“Keith…”. Alluras voice pulled Keith back into the present. She sounded worried.  
“We’ll get him back. Don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”  
“Yeah… I just hope, when we get there, it’s not to late.”  
“Shiro is strong. Stronger that any of us. He proved it multiple times.”

Keith knew that. Better than any of them. And jet… There is only so much a single human can handle. And what if Shiro was already at his limit? Keith shook his head again. There had to be a way, to speed things up.

“Legs, is there any way you could get more out of your lions?”  
“Na man, my lion is at max speed. It’s all it can give.”  
“I’m afraid, it’s the same with my lion. We are doing everything we can. But may I suggest a different approach on the situation at hand?”, said Allura.  
“Lets hear it…”, Keith said, knowing she just wanted to change the subject. But since they couldn’t get any faster, he could just listen to her idea.  
“Shiro is in the planet Jigoku. I would like to give you all some information on what will await us there. Jigoku is an extremely hostile place with a harsh environment. Koran converted the altean informations into your human standards. The planet has three sun’s and therefore an average temperature of 60°C on the surface. It has a lot of seismic activity, which results in frequent earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. As far as I know, there are no animals living on Jigoku, but according to Korans knowledge, there haven’t been many expeditions to this planet.”  
“Then how come the scary lady was able to built a base or at least a layer there?”, asked Hunk in confusion.  
“Don’t know Hunk, but there is a very important question, we should ask ourselves: why did Haggar give us Shiros location and why is she giving us a chance to get him back?”, said Pidge. She was obviously in her total analysis mode and therefore on a strict logical state of mind. Emotions were only in the way at this point.

“I mean, it makes no sense. Shiro is basically the leader of humanity at this point. And the only one who can transform the Atlas into a Voltron on steroids. Why not just kill him right away?”  
Her question was met with grim silence. Finally Lance had something to say.  
“Ehm… I might have a thought on that and Keith, please don’t freak out.”  
“No promises. But continue.”  
“You guys all remember Shiros clone.”. It was a statement not a question. Of course they all remembered him.  
“He was like our Shiro… Well, most of the time. And then he just freaked out. Could it be, that Haggar, or whatever her name is, took control of the clone? I mean he acted very strange before he kicked the quiznack out of us.”

Keith kept quiet. He didn’t spend as much time with the clone as the others, but he knew what Lance meant. The extreme breakdown the moment Lotors betrayal was uncovered and the following assault on the team. It was a shock for all of them and didn’t seem natural, rather forced. But because of the intense battles and emotional events, that had followed, Keith didn’t pay more thought to it. He got his Shiro back anyway. No reason to dwell on the matter. Alluras voice ripped Keith out of his inner monolog.

“So, Lance, are you saying, Haggar might want to take control of Shiro to infiltrate us?”

"I mean, it is possible right? Would be totally evil, but we’re talking about a super evil witch right? It’s the only thing, that makes sense for me.”

“Oh, I hope not. How would we get Shiro back? We don’t have a backup Shiro in the Black lion anymore. Or do we? Keith, do we have another Shiro in the black lion?”, babbled Hunk. He clearly was very nervous and scared.  
“No, Hunk. As far as I know, there is no other Shiro in the Black lion. We’ll just make sure Haggar doesn’t even get the chance to control Shiro. Besides, the clone was most likely prepped to be controlled at will. Our Shiro is different.”  
“All nice and good, but how are we supposed to get to Shiro in time? That witch might already be finished with him, for all we know. And we’re still several vargas away from Jigoku.”, intervened Pidge into Keith’s heroic speech.  
“Oh, guys I think I have an idea.”. Hunk sounded exited. “What about our bayards? Don’t they boost our power or something?”  
“It could work… They amplify the life force of the paladin, to be precise. If we tap into the energy of our lions all at the same time, we could provide more power to Voltron. Like we did on Olkarion, to get free of the vines.”

Keith didn’t quite know, what Allura was talking about, but she sounded exited and enthusiastic. So Keith decided to go with their plan, regardless of his own doubts. All that mattered, was getting Shiro back.

“Alright Team. All at once. Ready. NOW!!”

As one, the paladins jammed their bayards into they ignitions and turned. The cockpits lighted up in the color of the lion and Voltron was flooded with a gigantic streak of energy.

“Legs! Give it all you got!”

Hunk and Allura pushed their controls all the way through. Voltron shot forward with immense speed. They had reached the same velocity as the time, when they escaped that time stopping fog. But this time it wasn’t for just a minute. They continued onward and onward.

“Yeah, baby!! We’ll be at this hell planet in no time!!”, cheered Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't offend any Kuron fans. Just to be clear, the opinion of the paladins about Kuron is not mine. But I had to write it that way for the sake of the plot. Don't worry. Kuron will bet his justice!! All Shiros are to be loved!!  
> C ya next time (hopefully)  
> (Is anyone even still reading this story??)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot more effort to write this chapter... But our boy Kuron will get his time to shine now!! Trigger warning here!! Suicidal thoughts!!  
> But also comfort afterwards. So don't worry.   
> As always have fun reading :) :)

**Chapter** **8**

  
Shiro knew, staring was impolite. It had been taught to him ever since he could remember. It was a part of his culture. But was it actually impolite to stare at himself? Must be, because he felt very uneasy. And jet, he couldn’t divert his eyes of the person in front of him. He looked just like Shiro. He had the scar on his nose, the same determined, grey eyes. But he didn’t have completely grey hair. He had the white fluff of hair, Shiro used to have before his… resurrection, but the rest was still black. And it was way longer. He also had some facial hair.  


“You know staring is rude.”  
“Yeah… but is it rude to stare at yourself?”  
“Good question. But you are not staring at yourself. I’m not you!!”  
“I know. I’m me. But who are you?”  


The other man chuckled. “You really don’t know? Have you discarded me from your mind so easily?”  


Shiro knew who this person was. He just didn’t know, he still existed.  


“You are my clone. The one who this body originally belongs to.”  
“Ding, Ding. Winner, winner, chicken dinner.”. The clone clapped his hands and put on a sarcastic smile.  
Shiro took a defensive stance. “What do you want?”  


The clone raised his hands in surrender. “Calm down, Shiro. I’m not here to harm you. I’m not even sure I can, to be honest. I just exist in your deepest subconscious after all.”  


Shiro almost snorted in disbelief. He had the memories of this clone. He knew, what he had done.  


“And I’m supposed to believe that? You almost killed the whole team.”  
The clone closed his eyes, but kept quiet. Shiro didn’t know why, but it made him angry. Was the clone bored or something?  
“You set of a bomb, that could have killed them all. You lured Keith into a deathtrap and attacked him. You wanted to kill him, without a second thought!!”   


“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!!”  


Shiro almost jumped. The mention of Keith’s name must have triggered something. No other explanation for an extreme and sudden reaction like that. The clone looked at him, total fury in his grey eyes. Shiro had never known, what he himself looked like, when he was really angry. Now he knew and he swore at that moment to himself, that he would ever lose control like that in front of the others.  
The clones expression softened a bit after a few seconds.  


“Do you really think, I wanted to hurt them? I am like you. Hell, before you were stuffed in my head, I was sure I Am you.” He closed his eyes again and shook his head.  
“They were my family. I wanted to protect them at all cost. But at that moment, in the castle of lions… That witch… She just invaded my mind. I could feel her in my head. It hurt. It hurt a lot. And then… all I could see was purple. My body moved on it’s own, like on autopilot. I saw it all happen, but I couldn’t stop it. The things I said and did… That wasn’t me. I would have never done something like that willingly. I would never have hurt Keith… And don’t you think, I didn’t blame myself at first? I… I tried to end my existence in here. I didn’t think I had the right to be in this world in any from anymore after everything I had done… But it didn’t work… I couldn’t just end it all. So I had to live with the guilt in here. Had to live with the things I had done...”

The clones voice broke and he crouched down on his knees. Shiro didn’t know, what to say or do. Deep inside of him, he had known this. He had the memories of the clone after all. But he had needed someone to put the blame on. A culprit, so that he knew, where to direct all those negative emotions and thoughts to. He had known, that the clone wasn’t responsible for his actions. And jet, in his very broken and confused state if mind, Shiro had decided to blame the one person, who was the greatest victim in this whole scenario.  


Shiro stepped to the clone and set down beside him. “I’m sorry…”  
The clone turned his head to him.  


“I know, it wasn’t your fault…”, Shiro continued. “I just… I didn’t know, how to live with the fact, that you… I… We almost killed the entire team. I know, you were being controlled and I apologize for shifting the blame on you for something, that was never your fault to begin with.”  
Shiro put a hand on the clones shoulder. “So let’s start new. My name is Takashi Shirogane or Shiro. What should I call you?”  
The clone looked confused for a minute. Going from an apology to a new introduction was, understandably, quite the jump. But he smiled and took the hand that Shiro was offering.  


“Nice to meet you face to face, Shiro. And I think I’m gonna go by the name Kuron.”  


Shiro raised an eyebrow. “You’re giving yourself the name of the project, under which the galra made you?”  
Kuron shrugged. “I’m definitely not gonna name myself Shiro or Takashi. Those are your names. And Kuron is as good as a name as any other. And it kind of fits, don’t you think.”  


Shiro knew what he meant. Kuron is a Japanese word and means clone… If the Galra knew this when they named the project, was beyond him.  


“Fair enough. Nice to meet you, Kuron.”, said Shiro with a smile. He looked around. “So… do you know, what’s going on? Why can I talk to you all of a sudden and where are we exactly?”  
Everything was kind of grayish. It was a gigantic room. Shiro could make out walls but no ceiling as far as he could see.  


“We are in your deepest subconscious. Kind of boring here, as you can see. All the pain you have suffered recently must have brought you here.”  
“So you know, what has happened recently?”   
“Of course. I can see and hear everything you can.”  


Shiro crossed his arms in front of him. “But what is she plotting? She didn’t ask me a single question… Am I really just the bait.”  
Kuron made a serious face. “I don’t think so. She said, the current you can’t give her, what she wants. So it wasn’t her original plan to lure the paladins here. That is just a bonus.”  


Shiro suddenly felt immense pain striking through his head. He screamed and fell to his knees. Kuron was at his side within an instant.   


“Shiro!! What’s wrong?”  
Shiro couldn’t answer right away. The pain was excruciating, he had never felt anything like it before. But he knew the feeling.  
“Haggar…”, he managed to press out between clenched teeth. “I can feel her in my head…”  
“Fight her, Shiro!! You are stronger than her!!”  


Shiro wasn’t so sure about that. Her attempts to get into his mind were like a 100 galra cruiser ramming into his head all at the same time. It was an extreme assault and he didn’t know, if he could fight her off. Kuron grabbed his shoulders and turned Shiro to face him.  


“Shiro, listen to me!! If she takes control over you, she will make you attack the others again. You will relive the same horrors I experienced, during the fight with Keith!! So you want that?”  


Of course he didn’t want that. It was the last thing he wanted. But the witches grip on his mind got stronger and stronger by the second. It almost felt like…  


“She is trying to pull something out…”, Shiro hissed in pain.  
“Something out? But what could she-“. Kuron never managed to finish his sentence.

Shiro only saw, out of the corner of his eyes, how Kuron got pulled back and slammed against the far wall. Shiro screamed, but someone grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. His airways were blocked immediately and he grabbed the strong arm that held him in panic with both of his hands. Shiro cracked an eye open to see, who assaulted him. And for the second time today, he had the weirdest sense of a deja-vu. He was staring at himself again. But this time his blood ran cold, when glowing yellow eyes met his gaze.  


“My time to shine.”, said the champion and laughed coldly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... I'm really making use of all the Shiros we have, huh? Only Sven missing :P :P  
> Hope this chapter wasn't to heavy. But this chapter really expresses how I feel about Kuron. I love him so much (just like all the Shiros) and I think he deserved way better. So I'm using this fic to redeem him!! Justice for Kuron!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm... Ups... That chapter got like, triple the length of the usual chapters... But it had to be done like this. A voice in my head commanded me to do so... No, I'm not crazy, you're crazy ;) ;)  
> Anyway, here you'll finally get a bit of Sheith. So enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

“Keith!! Watch out!!”

Keith growled and pushed his controls to the left. The shot of the ion canon missed the black lion by a hair. He adjusted his course and flew in for another attack.  
When the paladins had arrived at Jigoku, they had been greeted by a galra fleet, who had attacked on sight. They had to disband into lions again. The fast trip took too much energy and they weren’t able to hold Voltron anymore.  
Keith heard Hunk grunt over the comms.

"Why are the Galra even here?? I thought the scary lady couldn’t become emperor because she is not galra.”

“They must have a new emperor, who is siding with her!!”, commented Pidge, while she destroyed a couple of fighters with her jawblade. “That’s the only logical explanation!!”

Keith flew past some fighters and went for one of the big cruisers. The claws of the black lion went through the metal shell like a knife through butter, but it didn’t make much of a difference. One lion can take down a cruiser alone, but it took time. Time, they didn’t have…

“Listen everyone!! We don’t have time for this!! I need you to distract the fleet. Then I can go to the planet and find Shiro.”, said Keith. He was met with a lot of complaints. You can’t go alone, this is crazy, don’t play the hero… The usual stuff… But Keith didn’t have time for this either.

“It was not a request or question. It was an order!! I’m going in!! As soon as I’m on the planet you guys fall back and wait for my signal!!”

With that being said, he pushed his controls and the back lion went into a nosedive towards the planet. Fighters came to intercept. Keith avoided them like a leave in the wind. He trusted his fellow paladins to take care of them. His one and only priority was to get to the planet and rescue Shiro. The black lion seemed to sense his urgency. It’s eyes glowed and it growled as they entered the atmosphere of Jigoku.  
Keith had thought on the surface would wait more Galra forces. But aside from the facility, where they assumed Shiro, there was nothing to see.  
‘Better for me’, thought Keith and hurried to the building. It looked a bit like Zarkons command ship. Only way smaller and less creepy. He landed his lion right on top of the roof. The particle barrier would keep the lion safe and Keith had a feeling, they would need a quick exit.

“I’m on top of the facility. Paladins!! Fall back. I’ll contact you again, when I have Shiro.”  
He got three ‘understood’s back. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Lance??”

“Sorry, no can do!!”

The red lion landed right beside the black lion. Lance jumped out of the mouth and readied his bayard.  
Keith sighed and exited his own lion. He glanced at the red paladin, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Now I’m here. Might as well come along. Your not the only one, who wants Shiro back.”

Keith kept silent. He knew that. But non of them knew how much Shiro mattered to him. He had to get him back, with any means necessary. So he just nodded to Lance and ran into the door that led into the building.

The construction was way bigger that it looked from the outsider. It must be going deep into the ground, because Keith and Lance were running down hallway after hallway without ever having the feeling to accomplish anything.

“Quiznack!! Everything looks the same. How are we supposed to find Shiro like that??”, panted Lance.

Keith had experience something like that before. When they first invaded Sendacs ship to get the red lion, all those years ago. He had been able to find it by connecting to the lion, but that wouldn’t work with Shiro. Or maybe it would. He had developed Quintessenz reading during the fight with that druid after all… Keith set down on the floor.

“Hey Keith. What are you doing??”

“Shut up and let me concentrate!!”

Lance made a sulky face. “You know you could have said that nicer…”

“Lance!!”

“Alright, alright…”

Keith concentrated. He reached out with his mind, let his own Quintessenz leave his body. He didn’t really know, what he was doing, but just like in the fight with the druid, his instincts guided him through. His only problem was, he didn’t know, what Shiros Quintessenz felt like. How was he supposed to find him like this?? How was he supposed find the person, that meant the most to him in this entire universe?? The man who had saved him from a world of loneliness and despair, who gave him the feeling to be important, to be… loved.  
In a dark corner of his mind, Keith could feel something warm. Something… familiar. A gentle and soft presence. But it was clouded by pain and darkness.

“I got him!! Lowest level. We need to hurry!!”

“What? How the quiznack did you find him?? What did you do?? What just happened??”

“Don’t hurt yourself Lance. I’ll explain later. Let’s go!!”

“Yeah. Right.”

Keith led them down the long and dark hallways. To someone who didn’t know, where to go everything must look the same. But Keith didn’t orientate himself with his eyes. His feeling and guts told him where to go. They hurried down another one of felt million stairs and stopped dead in their tracks. A battalion of Centuries was blocking their path. Keith would have been surprised, if they wouldn’t have met any resistance.  
He activated his bayard and slashed the first robot right into half. His frustration and anger gave him strength and he hacked through the enemies like a berserker. Unfortunately that kind of blind rage mode left him open to surprise attacks. A Century blasted him in the back and Keith lost his footing. He was about to receive a second shot, when the centuries head exploded with a bright blue light, originating from Lance rifle.

“Keith, are you OK?? You have to get your head in the game, man!!”

Keith grunted and got back to his feed. His back hurt, but there didn’t seem to be any serious damage. But Lance was right. He let his feelings cloud his concentration and that would have almost been fatal. He was no good to Shiro dead. So Keith continued his assault on the enemy.

* * *

_Where was he??_  
_He could feel the cold ground beneath him._  
_Why was he lying on the ground??_  
_He felt cold. He couldn’t move. His eyes were so heavy and his throat raspy._  
_Why?? What was going on??_  
_And then he felt the pain. In every ounce of his being. It coursed through his nerves, his muscles, his skin and his bones. It came from his head._  
_What was going on in his head??_  
_And then it was too much and he knew where his raspy throat came from._  
_Shiro screamed._

* * *

“This is going nowhere!!”  
“I know.”  
“We need a plan!!”  
“I KNOW!!”

Keith slashed though a century and turned, just in time to evade a metal fist aiming for his head. He could feel the air pressure of the hit stroking his hair out of his face. Way too close!! He kicked the robot into the others and ran down the hall towards Lance. He had been shooting down the enemies like flies and it still didn’t make a difference. When Keith passed Lance, the former blue paladin lowered his gun and ran besides him. They managed to get out of the pulp of metal and guns and gained a decent distance between them and the enemy, but Keith didn’t know where to go anymore. In the heat of battle he had lost his connection to Shiro.

“Keith!! Listen!! We can’t go on like this. You go ahead and find Shiro. I’ll take care of these guys!!”

Keith shook his head. “No, Lance. There are too many of them.”

Lance swirled around and grabbed Keith by the shoulders, dropping his bayard to the floor. He had a determination in his eyes, Keith had never seen before. This was a totally different Lance.

“We came here to rescue Shiro. You said yourself he is in pain, so we need to hurry things up here. If we split up, you can go ahead. Join me again, when you have Shiro.”

Keith didn’t want this. He knew, Lance was right, but he didn’t want to leave a fellow paladin, a friend, behind.

“I won’t leave you here alone!!”

“And you won’t have to.”

Keith’s and Lance’s eyebrows simultaneously shot up in surprise. They had expected a lot to come. Another wave of robots, Haggar waiting around the corner, quiznack, even Zarkon coming back from the dead was a possibility in their imagination. Or at least in Lance's. But they didn’t expect to hear Alluras voice over the coms in that stage of the attack.

“I told you guys to fall back.”

“Lance didn’t listen. Besides, how do you want to save Shiro from that massive facility all by yourself??”, countered Pidge.

Keith sighed. He was frustrated and happy at the same time. Frustrated, because his team was openly disobeying his orders, therefore endangering their life’s. Happy, because they were here to help him. They had his back and would risk their life’s to get Shiro safely out of here. In that very moment Keith was missing the words to express his feelings completely so all he could say was: “Thank you, guys.”

Hunk took the liberty to answer for all of them.

“No problem. Now go get our leader. Well, the leader of the Atlas. You are our leader. AH, just get Shiro.”

Keith gave Lance a last quick look, which was met with a nod and then ran down the hallway. He closed his eyes and concentrated again. He found Shiros Quintessenz almost immediately this time. He wasn’t far. After passing a few more floors and rooms, Keith was standing in front of some weird looking doors. He could feel Shiro on the other side. He looked to his right and found the control panel. He pushed his hand flat onto it and the doors opened. Thanks galra genes.  
Keith readied his bayard and stormed into the room. It was the same laboratory they had seen Shiro in the video feed. But in reality it was much bigger. The light was only dimmed and Keith’s eyes had a hard time adjusting to it. He checked the room for enemies and was very surprised to find non. Where were the druids, that had been torturing Shiro?? And were was the witch?? And where was Shiro?? Keith could feel him, but there was no sign of the former paladin.

“Shiro?? Are you here??”

A very weak voice answered him.

“Keith…”

Keith turned his head towards some dirty curtains in the left half of the room. He sprinted towards them, bashed them to the side and froze. Shiro lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood, covered in cuts and bruises. He was clutching his head with his flesh arm, his prosthetic was missing. He squeezed his eyes so shut, that the skin of his forehead was completely white. Behind clenched teeth Shiro breathed hard and fast. He was definitely in pain and maybe even in shock.  
Keith moved like on autopilot. In a matter of seconds he had passed the big room and was kneeling besides Shiro.

“Shiro?! I’m here, don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here.”

“Keith…I can’t… he is in my head.” Shiros frame shook violently and Keith felt the panic rise in himself.

“Who?? Shiro, how can I help you?? What do I need to do??”

“I ne-ne-need to get him… out… He’s in my head. Quin-quintessenz o-o-o-overload… head-“

Shiro never got to finish his message. A spasm ran through his body and he screamed in agony. Blood was running from the cuts and fusing with the puddle beneath him, making it grow at an alarming rate.  
Keith was no one to lose his nerves in a tense situation, but now he panicked. Shiro looked like he was dying and he could do quiznack about it. It was just like, when he had to watch his dad run back into that flaming inferno of a building. He had screamed after him, helpless, powerless. Just like now. He wasn’t able to help the person, that meant the world to him. The one and only person he… loved. Keith hit his fist on the ground next to Shiro. Why?? Why was he always so powerless, when it came to his loved ones??

It took Keith a lot more time then it should. Probably because of all this anger, frustration and despair. It clouds your judgment, concentration and attention to things quite much. So when Shiro pointed a shanking finger to a corner of the room, Keith didn’t quite get that at first. He turned his head to the pointed direction. A weird looking machine stood there. In it’s basic structure it reminded Keith a lot about the healing pot from the castle of lions. Only this was filled with some kind of purple smoke.  
Keith didn’t have time to think about details. If Shiro wanted him to activate the machine, he had to do it. Or at least Keith thought that was what Shiro wanted to tell him. Kind of hard to say with only a shanking finger point. But it was his only lead, so Keith ran to the machine and examined it.

_How do I turn this on?? How does it even work?? Damn. Where is Pidge, when I need her??_

Shiro screamed again and Keith simply lost his cool. He yelled in frustration and smashed the biggest button he could find, just like Lance would most likely do. The machine lit up and sent a bright purple impulse of fog through the room. Keith had ducked on instinct. He had learned, that purpelish energy waves usually never meant anything good. He redirected his attention to Shiro. The captain of the Atlas lay motionless on the ground, silent and pale. Keith’s heart stopped for a moment.

No, no, no, no!!!

Keith didn’t know how, but was beside Shiro again in an instant. With uneasy hands he searched the older man’s neck. He exhaled, when he could feel the faint beating of blood though a vain. Keith hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath.

“Shiro?! Can you hear me??”

A twitch. Like when you have a weird or bad dream, but not waking up immediately. Keith sighed in relive, when hazy gray eyes try to focus on him. Shiro coughed and hissed in pain.

“Keith… You found me.”

“Of course. Can you move?? We need to get out of here!!”

Shiro tried to lift himself up with his left and, at the moment, only arm, but grunts painfully. Keith didn’t need an answer. He would have to carry Shiro out of here. So he took Shiros arm, stretched it over his shoulder and lifted the pack of muscles and authority up. Shiro gritted his teeth, but didn’t utter a sound. Like that, they tried to walk, but didn’t come far. Shiro collapsed and Keith couldn’t hold him like this. Alright, desperate times, desperate measures.

“Shiro, I’m sorry, but this is necessary and it’s gonna hurt. Please bear with it.”

And without waiting for a response, Keith picked up Shiro in a fireman carry. The black paladin yelled in pain, as his body protested under the harsh treatment. In a matter of seconds blood ran over Keith’s armor coloring his entire chest plate red. Keith tried his best to ignore both and started to walk towards the exit. Half away through the room, he spotted Shiros mechanical arm. It lay on a table, the gentle blue light that usually came from it, nowhere to be seen. Keith adjusted his hold on Shiro and picked up the prosthetic. They’d have to reattach it later.  
Now, for the final part of Keith’s plan, the escape. He concentrated, reached deep down into his own essence, his inner self. He felt it right there, just like that time on Sendaks ship. That strong and mighty presence. With a deafening crash, the black lion breached through the wall to Keith’s right side. It opened it’s jaw, welcoming it’s two paladins. Keith smiled grimly and made his way to the mechanical cat.

“Don’t worry Shiro. We’re as good as home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Finally reunited. Sorry, the chapter got so long. But I wanted to bring Keith and Shiro back together. And I have to move the plot a little. I'm just writing a fanfiction after all, not an entire book.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I don't think the next chapters will be that long. Except... Do you guys want that?? Let me know in the comments or per message.  
> Catch ya all later *wave*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally. Got a little distracted over the holidays but thanks to some motivation from some cool people back on tumblr and here of course, I found the motivation to finish this chapter. Heads up, I suck at writing romance... But it was required here so yeah... Just deal with it. Careful, mild Sheith ahead.

**Chapter 10**

  
Adrenaline was a weird thing. A hormone that would flood your body whenever your life was in danger and you’d need to survive. Could be a direct, physical threat or a very, very, very embarrassing conversation. It could make you run faster, lift more weight or fight like an animal. But it also had the strange effect of fumbling with your memory. That’s what Keith had experienced, when they had escaped from Jigoku. If anyone would ask him now, how they had gotten out of there, he would have to make a story up. After getting into the black lion with Shiro, it was all just blank.  
What he did know was, that he had saved Shiro. Details didn’t matter to Keith. They had made it back to earth and now he was waiting for Shiro to regain consciousness. They had brought him right up to the infirmary. Since the castle of lions got destroyed, they didn’t have the healing pods anymore and the only other one that was left, got destroyed when Sendac had attacked earth. So they had to treat Shiro the old fashioned, earth style: lots of bandages and plasters.  
When the medics had removed the prisoner uniform from Shiros body, the complete damage of the torture got apparent. Above the many visible cuts all over his body, Shiro had five broken ribs, a concussion, his left shoulder was dislodged and several other limbs were either bruised black and blue or cracked. But the real problem, according to the main surgeon, was the blood loss. It had been close to fatal and Shiro could consider himself lucky, the paladins had managed to get him back to the base, when they did. Keith wanted to stay with Shiro, but the moment the last of the adrenaline had left his body, he had collapsed on the floor. His back had been killing him and he remembered the shot. So the doctors tended to him as well, but much to Keith’s dislike, in a different room than the black paladin had been rushed to. But with a little bit of incentive from Pidge and Allura and quite a lot of physical conviction from Lance and Hunk, Keith had let the doctors have a look at his wounds. Lance only had a few scratches, so no further or longer stay in the infirmary needed for him. Hunk had helped him with the centuries, so luckily nothing worse had happened.  
When Keith felt up to it and non of the medics where looking, he sneaked out of his room and went to Shiros. It was the middle of the night so Keith didn’t expect Shiro to be awake. All he wanted, was to be with him.

When he opened the door, he stopped for a moment in his tracks. Shiro lay on a bed, completely motionless, pale and Keith could have sworn he was dead. A lot of monitors and other medical equipment was around the captain, that ensured Keith, that he was still breathing and therefore alive. He turned on the lights, walked over to Shiros bed and gently brushed hair from his forehead. He examined the face of the black paladin. Even with all the bruising and the black eye, he was still damn beautiful. Keith went in to brush Shiros cheek, when the older man started to stir. Keith quickly pulled his hand away. Shiro cracked open his eyes, but shut them again immediately.

“Shiro?? What’s wrong??”

“…Too bright…”

Keith hurried to the wall and turned off the main lights. All that was illuminating the room now, were the many machines around Shiro.  
The red paladin returned to Shiros bedside just in time to see some grey eyes cracked open slowly. Shiro looked at him and smiled.

“Hey you.”

At this moment all the worry, fear and exhaustion washed out of Keith’s body. He had missed that smile and the warmth it brought with it, the feeling to be home, to be loved and that someone was happy to see him. And at this moment Keith didn’t care about anything. He went in and hugged Shiro. He needed to feel the warmth of his body, the beating of his heart and the breathing of this man.  
Shiro giggled.

“Hey, what’s wrong, hotshot??”

“Nothing. I just… I just needed to make sure you’re OK. That you’re alive.”

“What, me talking wasn’t enough of a proof for you??”

“Apparently not.”

Shiro giggled again and hugged Keith tighter. It felt so good, so… pleasing. Those strong and muscular arms tugged around him, giving him the feeling of security. Keith could feel something rise up to his head. The strong need to undress this man, rip of the clothing of this magnificent body. But this was hardly the time nor the place. So he let go of Shiro, but the other man didn’t. Keith wrinkled his eyebrows. Shiros grip was strong, he couldn’t move a bit.

“Shiro?? Are you OK??”

“Yeah… Hey Keith… What do you say, we get out of here and have some… private time together??”

Keith almost choked on his own breath. It’s not like he didn’t want to. It would be the fulfillment of one of the few dreams he had, but… 

“Shiro, you’re still injured and recovering. Also, I don’t think the doctors would like the idea of us uhm… ‘working out’ in the middle of the night.”

But he liked the thought of it.

“Fuck the doctors!!”

Shiros voice had changed. Also, had he just used a swear word?? Keith paused I his thoughts of a date with the Atlas captain and looked at Shiro. He had his eyes closed and a very angry look on his face. Keith had never seen him like that before. The only time that came close to this was, when he had thought the clone… A dark thought came to Keith’s mind.

“Shiro… Look at me. Please.”

A very dark giggle. It sent shivers down Keith’s spine. He let go of Shiro and took a step back, only to be stopped by the prosthetic that clutched around Keith’s left arm. The red paladin tried to get it off, but was of course no match for the altean-human technology hybrid. Keith gritted his teeth.

“Who are you?!”

Another scary giggle. Shiro set up properly and stepped out of the bed.

“Oh my, Keith… I’m getting a little worked up and you already discard me?? Come on, I had a hard time. Give me a break.”

The grip around Keith’s arm tightened. It started to hurt and Keith struggled to get free, while Shiro took a step into his direction. Keith didn’t know, what was wrong, but he sure as quiznak wouldn’t just let Shiro break his arm, love interest or not.  
Keith activated his galra sword and pointed it at Shiro. He stopped in his tracks when he felt the tip of the sword against his chest, eyes still closed.

“Keith… are you pointing a blade at me??”

“You’re not you. Please, Shiro wake up!!”

“Oh Keith… I am awake. I have slept for years… he wouldn’t let me come out, wouldn’t let me have fun.”

Keith shivered again. This guy in front of him gave him the creeps. And that didn’t get better, when the wannabe Shiro placed his bare hand around the sword and just pulled it out of Keith’s grip. A fine trail of blood ran down the blade and dripped to the floor. The face Shiro smiled.

“Ah… hurts so good. I missed that. Oh, and I think my eyes have adjusted to the light by now…”

The imposter opened his eyes and Keith gasped. They were completely yellow, there was no iris, just yellow glowing eyeballs. But despite the faint light in them, they had something frightening to them, something cruel.

“Shiro please!! That is not you. Wake up!!”, Keith tried again.

The fake Shiro sighed 

“I think it is time to solve this confusion here. First things first, I’m not Shiro. Not really. I was part of him. But now I’m the boss. Which is really nice by the way. As for a name...”

He titled his head and seemed to think. Then he grinned and snapped his left fingers.

“I think I’m gonna go with the name my fans in the arena gave me… Champion. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it.”

The Champion. Keith didn’t know much of Shiros time as a galra prisoner and he never had talked about it. All they ever uncovered was the fact, that Shiro had beaten the reigning gladiator at that time, Myzax, and therefore earned the title of ‘Champion’. They never knew, what had happen after that or what else Shiro had to do. But that trail of thought brought a suspicion to Keith’s mind.

“Are you Myzax??”

That question brought a very strange reaction to the Champions face. Before it was cruel and frightening. Now he looked… confused??  
The fraud blew out some air and started to laugh. He laughed so hard, he let go of Keith’s arm and had to hold his stomach. Keith took that opportunity to gain some distance between them. He needed to be prepared for anything. When the fake was done laughing, he relaxed and straightened up again. He wished a tear out of the corner of his eye and inhaled.

“No, Keith. I’m definitely not that pathetic excuse of a fighter. I don’t know if you have noticed, but I’m way more handsome. Yet again… you never saw Myzax, right?? Ah, doesn’t matter. Let me just tell you that he was not the prettiest thing in the universe. And weak. It doesn’t make much sense putting a weak guy into the body of a strong guy, when you can have the really strong guy in the body of the strong guy.”

The champion titled his head again and shrugged.

“OK, that was confusing. What I want to say is, I’m the real deal. The unbeaten champion of the arena.”

He stretched out his arms, like he wanted Keith to cheer for him. Keith definitely wouldn’t do that.

“But Shiro is the champion. You are not Shiro.”

The imposter wiggled a finger in front of his face. He seemed to enjoy this. 

“That is not completely true, my dear Keith. I am part of Shiro. The strong part. The part that kept him alive in prison. And the part that needs access to the database of the garrison.”

Keith readied his sword. Now they were getting somewhere. This guy wasn’t just here for fun. He had a purpose, a goal. And Keith needed to make sure, he wouldn’t get far.

“You will not leave this room.”

There it was again, that cruel and evil giggle. The prosthetic was readied next to Shiros torso and he took a fighting stance.

“Yes, my darling Keith. I am!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... Told you I suck at writing fluff... I'm more of a fighting, hurt, whump, gore type of girl ;) ;)  
> But anyways, Keith vs Champion... I think you guys will like what is about to come.   
> BTW, I still don't have a beta reader. So if any of you would like to volunteer, preferably someone with a better English than mine ;) ;), just let me know.  
> If you're on tumblr, head over there and find me: Carry692


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone!! Hope you had a great time celebrating.   
> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments so far. They really keep me going with this story.  
> This chapter is a longer one again.  
> Warning!! The tags for violence, blood and gore come to play in this chapter!!  
> Sadly I had well... Fun(???) writing this. I was really into it. I'm a sociopath right?? Yes, I am *sigh*

**Chapter 11**

PTSD. Posttraumatic stress disorder. A very long and complicated term to describe a very complicated situation or state of mind. In Shiros case however, it was very simple. He had been tortured, abused, dismantled, forced and humiliated. There is only so much the human body and mind could endure and for Shiro that line was crossed, when the galra had forced him to kill his only friend in the arena.

In his time as a gladiator, Shiro had become more acquainted with some of the weaker fighters, kind of like a pack of lions, that need to bring down a big pray. So he had formed kind of an alliance with them. They’d protect each other as good as they could. Well, more like keeping each other alive, since they were not friends. That was clear for Shiro from the beginning. They all just wanted to stay alive. If that would mean sacrificing each other, most of them wouldn’t hesitate. But there had been one prisoner, Shiro had called a friend.

His name was Ryoquazunim and because Shiro wasn’t able to remember that name, for the love of his life, he had just called him Ryo. Way easier. He had been more soft than the rest, almost gentle, despite being a very skilled fighter, which had earned Shiros respect. After one of the fights, Shiro had approached him and they had started to talk. After some time they had had realized, how much they actually had in common. They both hadn’t wanted to kill without reason or meaning and they both had been there against their will. Ryo apparently had been the leader of a small tribe on his planet, fighting for the good and all. When the galra had invaded the planet, they had fought back. No need to point out, that they had utterly failed. Ryo had been captured and, just like Shiro, been forced to fight for the entertainment of others.

Shiro never knew how, but at some point the guards had caught wind of their friendship and if there is one thing the sadistic people of the crowd and security personnel hadn’t liked, it had been when prisoners got to attached to each other. Would throw their punches and dulled the fight. And nobody had wanted that, obviously. So the next fight had been Shiro vs Ryo, with a little bit of extra… incentive. Each time one of the specially selected observer had thought the Shiro or Ryo would hold back, they had killed one of the new fighters. These poor creatures hadn’t even had time to adjust or comprehend their new situation. Shiro still remembered the horror in their eyes, when they got told, what they had been there for.

So when the first of them had been slaughtered in front of his eyes, because he hadn’t stroke Ryo, when he had had the chance, it had broken everything in Shiro. They had slit the throat of the poor creature, slow and painful. Shiro had been able to see the horror, fear and pain in the aliens eyes, before the light faded out of them. The galra had left the corpse in the puddle of blood right in the spot, well displayed for Shiro to see. Shiro had screamed, pleaded them to stop. But the guard had just laughed and had picked another victim, a young female. Before she had known, what was happening, the galra had slit open her gut. Her organs had been poring out along with a horrifying amount of blood. But the most terrible thing had been, that she hadn’t died right away. Shiro and Ryo had been forced to watch her dying in fear, agony and horror. It had been a painful death and Shiro had known that.

After that, they had both fought more serious and with the intention to seriously hurt each other. Shiro had attacked with his sword aiming for Ryos left arm. The alien had dogged the hit easily and went in for a strike of his own directed towards Shiros midsection. Unlike Shiros attack though, his had been way more efficient and it had left a long and painful gash all the way over Shiros stomach. Shiro had screamed and had crumbled to the floor, clutching his wound. Ryo had stood over him, a sad but very determined expression on his face. Shiro had rolled to the side, barley evading the strike that had followed. The axe like weapon Ryo had been wielding, had connected with the ground, creating a gigantic and thick cloud of dust. Ryo had grabbed Shiro by the scruff of the neck and had pulled him close to his face. Shiro had braced himself for another attack, but non had come.

“Listen to me, Shiro. This… this here is too much for us. We can’t trick us out of here. But, we can’t afford to die here either.”

Shiro had looked at him, confused. Ryo seemed to have a plan, but what was he implying??

“What are you talking about?? What should we do then?? They have their eyes on us.”

Ryo had smiled. A very weird smile. Almost cunning.

“They are all here for a show. So let’s give them one.”

“But they want one of us dead. That’s why they are doing all this.”

Ryos expression had changed. It had been rational and grim.

“Shiro, you are a great leader. You give hope and inspire people. Those traits are necessary for the galaxy to ever achieve peace again. The universe needs you. So I’ll be the one to die.”

Shiro had looked at him in horror. That hadn’t been an option for him. He would never sacrifice someone for his own sake.

“No Ryo!! You are as good a leader as I am. The universe needs you too. We’re both gonna make it out of here!! Don’t lose hope!!”

Ryo had smiled sadly.

“We both know, that’s not gonna work. But we still need to put on a show and I’m very sorry for what I have to do now.”

He had put the sharp tip of his axe on the base of Shiros nose.

“Shiro!! Always remember. You are not fighting for yourself. You are fighting for the people that are important to you, for the greater good and the entire universe. You’re life means nothing, when it comes to the life of others!!”

And with those words he had made the cut, that would later transform into one of Shiros most defining, visible features. Ryo had let go of him and had stepped back, the cloud of dust almost gone. Shiro had clutched his nose and had screamed in agony, while blood had been flowing down his face. But he hadn’t had time to concentrate to much in his injury, for Ryo had readied himself for another strike.

“Remember Shiro!!”, he had yelled and then charged at him.

Shiro hadn’t known, what had happened. He had prepared for the attack, had taken a fighting stance. All he could remember was, that in the next moment, Ryo had been impaled on his Shiros sword, spilling blood in his face. The alien had smiled weakly and had then collapsed, dead before he even had hit the ground. Shiro had stood there, blood all over his body, some his, some not and had tried to understand what had just happened. He had killed the only friend he had had in this hell of an arena. He had been responsible for two brutal deaths of innocent people. The crowd had cheered for him. ‘Champion’ they had screamed all over the place.

In that moment, Shiro had vanished. It had been too much for him, it would have destroyed him. And instead of the gentle and passionate Shiro, the cruel and bloodthirsty Champion had been taken his place. He had loved the attention, the blood, the violence. He had been more suited for this environment, this life.

The Champion had been a being born out of desperation and fear, out of necessity. So when Shiro had been rescued by Mulaz, the Champion was no longer needed. Shiro took over again and he thought the Champion had vanished. He had been wrong.

* * *

* * *

“How come he is still here??”

“I don’t know, Kuron.”

“You should. I mean, he is a part of your personality, isn’t he.”

“No!! Yes… Ugh… I don’t know…”

Shiro sighed.

When the Champion had appeared inside his mind, Shiro had been to confused to react properly. Kuron had to step up and safe him. Sadly the two of them hadn’t been a big challenge for the Champion. He had kicked their spiritual asses all around the place I the most humiliating way possible.

Now Shiro and Kuron where stuck in what Kuron swore to be a very dark corner of Shiros subconscious. They could see everything that was happening outside of Shiros body, but couldn’t do anything. It was very frustrating and Shiro grew sick of it very quickly. Watching your darker self, toying with the man you’d like to have a few very intimate moments with, could do that to you.

“Hey Shiro. Are you listening.”

No, no he didn’t listen and he didn’t want to. He just wanted to get out of here, regain control of his body and therefor save Keith. Because right now, the champion was kicking Keith’s ass, so Shiros attention definitely wasn’t on Kuron. But the later didn’t seem to care. Kuron grabbed Shiros shoulders and turned him around.

“Listen!! We need to get you in control again!! Whatever Haggar did to you, I’m sure we can reverse it. I mean you managed to banish him from your mind before, so you can do it again!! Grow a pair!!”

“I don’t know how. I don’t even know, how I did it in the first place. I thought he was gone for good.”

“Well, he obviously isn’t. So we gotta do something.”

A scream reverted Shiros attention to the screen like window that showed the outside world. Keith collided with a wall and collapsed at it. He lifted his head, wished some blood from the corner of his mouth and stood up, ready to fight again.

The Champion wanted to get out of the infirmary, but didn’t seem to be in a rush, when he had time to play around with Keith. The red paladin had been throwing his punches, which made it very easy for the Champion to gain the upper hand. On top of that was the fact, that it was still Shiros body. Or Kurons… Either way, Keith must be confused. Shiro felt bad for him. It must be as hard as when he had been fighting the mind controlled Kuron, a Rollercoaster of emotions. But Keith seemed to have learned from this experience. He was more focused and he had stopped to bring the Champion to his senses. Keith understood that that was another person, not his Shiro.

Keith charged at his enemy. The sight of the Champion moved very quickly, when he dogged the red paladins attacks, almost with apparent ease. He laughed, grabbed Keith’s sword hand and twisted it on his back. The red paladin cried out and tried to get free.

“You know what is funny??”, the Champion whispered in Keith’s ear. “That you still seem to think you can beat me AND save your Shiro at the same time. Well, hate to break it to you kid, but your Shiro is gone. Again. Man… that must hurt. Probably almost as much as this.”

When Shiro heard the sickening crack that Keith’s arm made, when it broke, he screamed in fury. Keith yelled and dropped to his knees, right arm clutched tight to his torso. He hissed in pain and crawled on the floor, away from the champion. Later man laughed like a maniac. He enjoyed all this violence and pain.

“Oh!! That must have hurt. It sounded like it. I have to say, Keith. Your screams of pain are… delicious. You know what… I think I want more. Give me more!!”

The Champion charged at Keith again. Shiro screamed. Why was he so powerless?? Why couldn’t he protect the one person he felt the most for?? But Keith seemed to have a clearer mind that his mentor. With a pain contorted grin on his face, he lashed out with his left hand and hit a button on the wall he had crawled to. A loud siren like sound was heard. The base wide alarm.

“Not bad Keith!!”, Kuron cheered next to Shiro.

“He remembers what I taught him. You’re stronger together. When the reinforcements come, they’ll be able to take Champion down.” Shiro was very proud of Keith and his progress.

When the hole Voltron thing had started, Keith had been a lone wolf, not letting anyone into his life, let alone work with others. He would charge head first into the fight without thinking of the consequences for himself or others. But that had changed. Right in this moment, Keith had understood that he had no chance fighting the Champion all by himself.

The Champion didn’t seem to care though. He chuckled and said: “Do you really believe, that will save or help you??”

Keith still smiled. “Yes, I do. You may be very skilled, but even you’ll have problems, when you have to fight to many people.”

Champion sighed. “You still think of me as a mindless killing machine right?? You know, I’m honestly hurt. I understand that I’m not in the arena here. I need more tactics to get what I want, so I’ll do exactly that.”

Keith snorted amused. “And what kind of tactic do you think will help you out of this??”

_Good question_ …, Shiro thought. The reinforcements were already on their way and Champion had no way out of the infirmary but the front door, which would lead right into their arms. He could of course try to fight his way out, but even he must knew, that that would be a pointless battle, he could not win, no matter his strength or skills. So what was he planning??

The Champion focused Shiros attention back on him with an amused chuckle. He had moved closer to Keith, but kept out of the swords reach.

“Keith, let me ask you something. Do you think this body is pretty or, dare I say, handsome??”

That… came a bit unexpected. Just like Shiro and Kuron, Keith frowned at that. What was Champion on about?? Was he still flirting with Keith, in this situation?? To be fair, Shiros body had a lot of… pressure built up, but that didn’t justify or explain Champions question right now. It was simply out of place and Shiro couldn’t make sense of it.

Keith was apparently as confused as Shiro, because he hadn’t answered jet, just stared at his opponent.

“You know what, you don’t have to answer. Point is, do you really think, the troops here will fight or arrest their handsome Captain?? Don’t forget, my lovely Keith. I am still in Shiros body and no one but you knows, that I’m not actually this body’s owner.”

Realization dawned on Keith’s face. Champion didn’t want to escape. He would walk right out the front door and get what he was here for. Keith pushed himself to his shaking knees and readied his sword in his left hand.

“And you think I’ll just let you go?? And even if you get past me, before the others are here, I’ll let them know, that you’re not Shiro.”

Champion chuckled again. With a movement faster than any before, he knocked the blade out of Keith’s hand and grabbed him by the throat.

“Then let’s make sure you won’t wake up to tell them, shall we??”

Shiro could only watch in horror as the Champion started to apply pressure to Keith’s throat and the light slowly fading from the red paladins eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... I'm a sociopath... Hope it wasn't to triggering for you guys. BTW Ryo is kind of a OC of mine just for this story. I just wanted his name to get a short version that sounded like Shiros brother from the 80s anime version :P :P  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. C ya next time :3 :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!! *ducks behind a couch*  
> I know, I know... It has been quite some time, since I last updated. I was pretty stuck with this chapter and sadly it is a short one as well... I'm so sorry!! *hides behind a pillow*  
> This chapter is a bit different as well. I wanted to try something different. Usually I write from the perspective of Shiro or Keith. This time... Well, you'll see who's perspective it is.

Damn you, Shiro!! Or better, fuck you!!

Champion stormed through the halls, clutching a hand to his head. He had been so close. He had felt

Keith’s pulse slowing through his tender skin. Had felt the life leaving the young paladin. The light had faded from his eyes and a single tear had dropped down his cheek. It had been magnificent, beautiful and champion had felt ecstasy causing through his veins, a perfect feeling of arousal.

But of course a certain someone had to fuck everything up. Champion didn’t know how, but somehow Shiro managed to gain control over his body again. Only for a split second, but it was enough to probably save Keith’s life. It had stunned Champion long enough, so that Shiro could let go of his pray and had run out of the infirmary. Champion had regained control back, but a few soldiers had approached him.

Time to improvise then. He had told them, that an unknown enemy had attacked him and Keith and he had managed to force him to retreat, but sadly Keith had gotten injured.

Champion loved to play theater. He had done it many times in the arena. The crowd loved a dramatic and theatrical fight. But these… deep feeling roles were not really his strength. He had nearly keeled over multiple times, while telling the soldiers his made up story. So he had focused the main plot back to his objective.

He had ordered the soldiers to come with him to secure the fault of the Atlas. He would take care of them later. So now he was heading right for said fault with a bunch if easy targets right behind him. The high security door was no problem. Convenient being the captain of the ship. He was about to enter, when one of the soldiers stopped him in his tracks.

“Sir. What are we dealing here with?? What does the enemy want in here??”

Huh… Champion hadn’t thought that these humans would show so much… basic intelligence. Had to come up with a good excuse then.

“He wants a certain device. Let’s not waist time.”

They entered the bright room, filled with several metallic boxes and high shelves. Champion could go through Shiros memory to know, what kind of equipment and weapons they stored here, but he didn’t care. And it was not important. There was only one thing he wanted and he would get it.

As soon as these annoying flies were squashed of course.

So Champion led them all in the room and between the shelves. Would be easier to take care of them that way. But he still had a roll to play and he didn’t want to get bored.

“Stay on your guard, men. We don’t know what this foe is capable of.” Too much drama in the choice of words?? Maybe.

But the soldiers did as instructed and scrambled in the room. Two of them stayed with Champion. Perfect number for a little work out.

As soon as Champion was sure they were out of sight from the other soldiers, he spun around and hit the first soldier right in the face. He could hear the bones of the nose shatter. The human was out before he hit the ground. The other Soldier was in a choke hold before he even had time to fully process what was happening. Champion started to apply pressure, slowly. He couldn’t finish of Keith the way he had wanted to. This lowly human of course wasn’t a good substitute for the red paladin, but he would do to entertain champion. A little more pressure… Champion could feel the struggle of his victim, could hear the horse noises he made through the sad attempt to get air into his blocked airways. The cracking sound of a neck breaking was the glorious end of this little play.

Champion dropped the body and proceeded through the shelves without wasting another thought to them. There were more he had to take careof or otherwise they would be a bit of a nuance later on.

* * *

It didn’t even take Champion five minutes to completely annihilate the soldiers. No survivors was his principle after all and he stood true to that. But he had to hurry. They would be up his trail soon and he still had a job to finish. Haggar had made that pretty clear.

‘Get me the ships Cristal and I’ll give you the body of a perfect fighter you desire so much.’

What Haggar wanted with the ships energy source, Champion didn’t know. And Champion didn’t care. All he wanted was his old life back. The glorious, bloody and violent life in the arena. It had been denied to him the moment Shiro had been saved by Ulaz and that had been five years now. Five years to long.

So when Champion stood in front of the doors of the bridge of the Atlas, he knew, that only a few more body’s stood between him and his ultimate goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest, it was an experiment. I'm not sure if I like this chapter.  
> Let me know what you thought.  
> Oh and please let me know if anything bothers you in my stroys, may it be writing style, continuity mistakes or just general things. I need your opinions to evolve as a writer or I'll be stuck at this level... Forever and ever...  
> Next chapter will come much sooner, I promise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Told you guys next chapter wouldn't take that long again.  
> And I have exciting news!! I GOT A BETA!!!   
> Huge thanks to Missingvirtues for beta reading this  
> I'm super lucky and happy to have you as my beta :D :D
> 
> Right... It's getting a bit dark in this one in a psychological way. Hope you still like it though. Have fun.

**Chapter 13**

Betrayal was nothing new to Keith. The first time he actually had felt betrayed was when he was old enough to comprehend, that his mother had left him. His father couldn’t or hadn’t wanted to tell him why, so Keith had just assumed it had been because of him, like any child in that age. His father did his best to assure him, that that hadn’t been the case, but the damage had already been done.

The second time, had been when his father had decided to run back into that burning building. Keith had understood, his father had to save those people, had to be a hero. But he had left Keith alone, just like his mother had all those years ago. He could have let other people do the job. He had a son for crying out loud!! You don’t play the hero when you have a child you need to take care of. But Keith’s dad had gone back into the flames and never had come out again.

The third time, had been when his newfound family had decided to leave earth for a mission in space. Shiro had been his one and only family, his center of the world and the most precious person in his life. He had taken care of him, when Keith had thought that he was truly alone in this world, he had believed in him when no one else would. Keith had been truly happy again, even though he had thought that would never be possible again. So when he had overheard Shiro’s talk with Admiral Sanda about the Kerberos mission that day, he fell into a deep hole again. The person that had accepted him when no one else would, would leave him. Again. But of course he could not tell Shiro that. So he had kept quiet, had told Shiro how happy he had been for him. And had let him go. When the message had reached Keith, that the members of the Kerberos mission had been declared MIA, his world had crumbled before his feet once more.

There is only so much a human being can take. And Keith’s limit had been reached that faithful day, he thought he had lost the person that had meant the world to him.

But fait is a cruel thing and of course it wouldn’t let Keith just get some rest. Sure, Shiro had come back and Keith had been happy beyond compare.

Then the fight with the clone had come. Keith hadn’t known that time, that the Shiro before him had been a clone. So when he had been hanging down that platform, everything around him crashing down, the man he loves only kept alive by his hand holding him by the wrist, Keith knew that he couldn’t do this anymore.

He had lost the will to go through this again. He had never told this to anyone, but he had let go back then. He had pulled out his knife from that platform and had let go of everything. Just like the clone had said: he hadn’t wanted to fight anymore. And as the glowing atmosphere of the planet beneath them had come closer and closer, Keith had made his peace. There are worse ways to die then dying beside the person you love.

But fate had had other plans once more and so Keith and the clone had survived the whole ordeal. They had managed to bring his Shiro back, had defeated Lotor, had returned to earth all together and in one piece and had even saved it from imminent destruction.

Life was good again. Keith had his Shiro back and they were home.

So when Keith had visited Shiro in the med bay, a bunch of different feelings in his heart, he damn as hell hadn’t been prepared for a completely different person with the face of his one and true love, a cruel grin on that beautiful mouth.

Keith had not really been in the moment during the fight. How could he??

Keith had felt those all so familiar hands close around his throat, starting to squeeze the life out of him. 

Betrayed… Again… Why should Keith continue fighting… What was there left to fight for?? All he touches seems to just go to shit.

But a picture flashed into his mind. Shiro, right after Keith’s fight with Griffin back at the garrison. A hold out hand. The words ‘I’ll never give up on you!!’

Keith gasped, eyes fluttered open. He was staring at a white ceiling, not completely unfamiliar to him. It was the ceiling of one of the rooms in the infirmary on the base of the galaxy garrison.

Why?? Why was he back in the Garrison?? He had been fighting Shiro. No… The champion. On the Atlas.

Keith shot up in his bed, pulse rocketing up. Shiro!!

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked at the owner just to be met with Lance’s worried face.

“Easy man… You’ve been though a lot.”

“Lance?? Why am I back in the Garrison?? Why are you here?? Where is Shiro??”

That many questions all at once, seemed to overload Lance’s brain. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Were those wrinkles on his forehead??

“Well, you had a fight with someone, obviously. So, they brought you here. And as for Shiro… Let me get the others first. Be right back…”

The blue paladin stood up, opened the door and left the room.

Keith tried to piece everything together. He had been fighting the Champion in Shiro’s body and had, apparently, lost. But why was he still alive then?? What the quiznack had happened?? Great… Now Keith’s brain was overloaded…

The door opened again and Lance reentered the room, followed by Allura, Pidge, Hunk and Coran. They all surrounded Keith’s bed. Allura sat down at his feet, Coran stood right behind her. Pidge positioned herself to Keith’s left side, while Lance and Hunk stood at his right hand side. They all had expressions that were mixed between worry, anxious and tense. Keith was dying to know why. Luckily Coran took it from him to ask.

“My boy… What do you remember??”

“I wanted to check on Shiro and went to the infirmary. After some time I noticed that he acted weird. He revealed to me that he is not Shiro, but called himself champion. Then he attacked me. The last thing I remember is, that he tried to strangle me to death. Then it all went blank.”

Keith shivered. The memory of Shiro’s, no… Champion’s murderous face while trying to squeeze the life out of Keith made his stomach curl.

“Well, that explains a little bit at least.” Lance sighed and scratched the back of his head. He suddenly looked way older than he actually was, which didn’t really suit him.

“What do you mean??”

“Well, to put it simple and short: Shiro stole the crystal of the Atlas and killed a bunch of Garrison soldiers in the process. He hijacked the one Altean shuttle that we had left and is probably at the other end of the galaxy by now.”

So that had been Champions goal. The Balmeran crystal. That explained why Keith was in the Garrison and not on the Atlas. Without the crystal, the gigantic ship didn’t have any power.

“But what does Shiro want with the crystal??” Pidge fiddled with her glasses. “And where would he go??”

“Well, he had been the prisoner of that witch, what was her name?? Hogger?? Haggar?? Maybe she wants it.”, Hunk suggested.

Surprised silence fell over the room. Everybody looked at Hunk in astonishment.

“Oh, come on!! It’s not like I can’t think of something like that. I mean it’s the only other logical option, right?!” Hunk seemed to be insulted.

Lance pinched in. “Sorry buddy. Nothing personal. But since all this has started you weren’t exactly the most active or talkative person. So we’re all just a bit… surprised.”

Allura stood up, walked around the bed and put a hand on Hunks shoulder. Her expression was soft and caring.

“Hunk, we know that you are very intelligent and you have saved us more times that we can thank you for it. Please believe us.”

Hunk clearly tried to hold it together. He wanted to look like he was sulking, but failed miserably when he looked into Allura’s caring face.

“Yeah… I know. Thanks.”

“Ok. So Haggar…” Pidge apparently didn’t want to waste any time on compliments. “Then I’ll track Shiros arm again so we can follow him, just like last time.”

“Yeah, thanks Pidge. Tell us when you find him. We’ll get ready as soon as you have a signal.” Keith had already switched into leader mode again. He couldn’t just sit here and let the others do his job. He was the leader of Voltron and had to act accordingly.

“Everyone else, get your lions ready. I want to leave as soon as Pidge finds Shiro.”

A knock on the door startled them all. Keith furrowed his brows. All his friends were already here. Who could that be?? The Holts?? Axca?? Well, only one way to find out.

“Come in.”

The handle clicked down and Iverson entered the room. All present humans immediately straitened up, whereat Keith tried to jump out of his bed. Iverson lifted a hand.

“Easy Cadet. You’re injured. The rest of you, at ease.”

At that command the boys visibly relaxed. Paladins of Voltron or not, their former instructor still held a lot of respect. Hunk was simply scared of him.

Iverson put his hands behind his back and looked at Keith.

“How are you holding up, Cadet??”

“I’m fine, Sir. Nothing I can’t walk away from.”

“Good to hear.” The commander turned to the other paladins.

“Would you mind leaving me with your leader alone?? There are important things I need to discuss with him.”

Everyone looked surprised, but nodded and went to leave the room. Everyone except Lance. He stood there, left eyebrow raised and arms crossed in front of him. He looked like he was about to throw down balls. Iverson furrowed the brow of his one good eye and turned to the blue paladin.

“Is there a problem, Cadet??”

Lance inhaled. Oh boy…

“Actually, yes, there is.”

Iverson slowly walked in front of him, the authority of an experienced fighter and leader lingering around him.

“Yes??”

Lance gulped and visibly shrinked into himself. He looked like his younger self, back at the days in the garrison.

“Uhm… What I wanted to say is, we are a team and we have a right to know what Keith knows as well… Sir!!” The last word he added with extra respect.

But Iverson didn’t seem to be looking for a fight or to show of his authority. He put a hand on Lance shoulder and looked at him almost apologetic.

“I understand your point, Cadet. But this is something I need to discuss with Kogane alone. And as far as I heard, right before I came in, your leader has given you the order to prepare for departure. So I’d say, you get to it.”

Lance looked like he wanted to say something else, but Allura gently touched his arm, which shifted his attention to her.

“Commander Iverson is right, Lance. Let’s get to our presentations, so we are ready when we need to be.”

“Yeah Lance, Keith can handle himself. Now let’s go. You always take the longest anyway.” Pidge was certainly not wrong with that statement.

Iverson rolled his one good eye and closed the door behind Lances bickering.

Keith sat himself straight in his bed. If Iverson didn’t want to have the rest of the team in the room it had be something less… nice. On the other hand… When did Keith ever have a nice talk or encounter in general with Iverson…

The commander repositioned himself in front of Keith’s bed and put his hands behind his back again. He eyed Keith with a mix of the typical seriousness and something else that Keith couldn’t quite identify yet.

“We checked the security footage of your fight on the infirmary. You held yourself quite good against Captain Shirogane.”

A compliment as a start… That was new. Keith raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Thank you, Sir. But I’m sure you didn’t send my team away to just compliment me.”

Iverson snorted. “Of course not. I just thought it would be nice to tell you. But have it your way then. We know, that Captain Shirogane was or is not himself. The Garrison supports your decision to go after the Captain and get him and if possible the Crystal back.”

Keith kept silent. He would have gone even without permission from the higher ups. He never cared much for commando hierarchies and surely wouldn’t start now. He only ever listened to people he respects and earning his respect is not easy. But having the backup of the higher ups sure was a nice to have. But it was never that easy in Keith’s life.

“Thank you, Sir. But my team surely would have been happy to hear that as well.”

“You’ve always been way too cocky for my personal liking. And too smart…” Iverson sighed.

“As the leader of this rescue and retrieve mission, it is your responsibility to bring back Captain Shirogane and the Crystal.”

“I’m hearing a ‘but’, Sir.”

“But you also have the responsibility for the safety of your team. Voltron is a very important military and strategic resource and far too valuable to loose. As a leader, you sometimes have to make tough decisions.”

Keith wasn’t sure he was following. Was Iverson implying what Keith thought he was??

“Commander are you suggesting to leave Shiro behind, if the possibility occurs that we would loose Voltron in the process??”

Iverson’s expression was neutral, almost indifferent.

“No, Cadet. If Captain Shirogane proves himself to be a lost cause and beyond help, it’ll be your responsibility to make sure, that he will not be a threat or problem for the universe in the future.”

Iverson inhaled deeply. “Cadet Keith Kogane. If Captain Takashi Shirogane poses too much of a threat to the Voltron alliance your orders are to terminate that threat.”

Time suddenly seemed to stand still. Keith couldn’t hear anything. The clock had stopped ticking, the birds outside had stopped singing. Breathing was hard and his chest felt too tight for his heart. After what felt to Keith like eternity, Iverson finally spoke again.

“I know, what the Garrison is asking of you here is very much, especially considering your past and connection to the Captain. But this is your responsibility as the leader of Voltron and protector of the universe.”

“Are you serious?!” Keith felt like he was dreaming. This couldn’t be right.

“You’re seriously asking of me to kill Shiro?! Like I would ever do that!!”

“I understand that this is hard. But ask yourself. If it comes to deciding between the entire universe and the life of one man, how would you choose??”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, like it’ll ever come to that.”

“Alright. Let me put it a bit better to understand. If you have to choose between your team and Takashi Shirogane, would you sacrifice four of your closest friends to save one man??”

With that he exited the room and left a speechless Keith behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh... That was my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys don't hate Iverson now, but I needed someone who would push Keith into that corner.
> 
> Right. Until next time everyone.


End file.
